mazes in the dark
by sewilikebaking
Summary: Phineas has a nightmare about losing Ferb, but when he goes to his brother for comfort, he's gone! first story...


_note: in the show, I tend to see the boys as close to the same age. however, for the purposes of this story, Ferb is a little older, and Phineas is a little younger. _

* * *

><p>Ferb cautiously shut the back door, careful not to make too much noise. After all, he was asleep in his bed upstairs at the moment, as far as anyone else was concerned. Regardless of where he was and was not, Ferb needed to think. This is why, on this particular night, he lay down in the back yard and succumbed to the thoughts raging in his head.<p>

Ferb was at peace, blissfully unaware of the panic raging in a certain red-topped head at that same moment.

**-Meanwhile. -**

"_Phineas! Help me!" Ferb's voice echoed through the darkness. _

"_Hang on buddy! I'm coming!" Phineas yelled as he ran through the dark maze towards the sound of his brother's voice. But, every time he thought he was close, the voice echoed from a new direction. Phineas skitted from turn to turn, not really registering where he was going, because it didn't matter, as long as he found his brother. Suddenly, he emerged into a big black space, and the voice stopped. Phineas turned around and saw his brother lying down in the distance with a white spotlight illuminating only his body, like some sort of cliché scene._

"_Ferb!" he shouted with joy and relief, "I found you!" Phineas ran to his brother, smiling. He knelt down next to the green haired boy, but his smile was wiped off his face when he saw th__at Ferb wasn't moving. _

"_Ferb." Phineas nudged his brother, "Ferb?" Then more frantically, "Ferb! Ferb!" Phineas began shaking his lifeless brother as a tear made its way down his cheek, "Wake up!" However, Ferb only began to fade, before he disappeared completely. Leaving Phineas all alone. In the dark._

Phineas bolted upright."Ferb," he whispered. Little feet hit the floor as Phineas made his way across the dimly lit bedroom to his brother's bed. "F-Ferb?" he asked again, as he cautiously reached a small hand out to touch the lump in the bed that was his brother. He gasped as he felt the lump give way, revealing only Ferb's bunched up blanket. Frantically, he ripped the blanket away, and froze as he was greeted with the sight of an empty bed. "No," he breathed, "No!" The dream couldn't have been real! Ferb couldn't be gone!

He bolted from the room, into the dark hallway. Blinded by the sudden darkness, he hugged the wall as he ran to the staircase. He stumbled down the stairs, tripping, and continued to frantically search for his brother. "Ferb! Ferb, Ferb, FERB!" he called, beginning to cry. In the dark, the rooms and hallways all looked the same, and the house seemed much more like the maze from his nightmare than the welcoming home he was used to. Panic was an understatement for what Phineas was feeling. His tears blinding him even more, Phineas didn't see what was in front of him until he barreled into it, sending him cascading into a heap on the floor. At that moment, something broke inside Phineas, and all he could do was curl into a ball, as the sobs shook his small body.

He didn't even feel two arms carefully picking him up.

* * *

><p>Ferb was just finishing his train of thought when he heard feet pounding and a frantic voice calling his name from inside the house. "Phineas," he noted quietly, as he followed the sound of his brother's voice. His eyes more accustomed to the dark, Ferb had an easier time navigating the house, but his brother's voice was moving faster than he could find him. Turning down a hallway, he was surprised to hear Phineas' voice get much louder. He barely saw a streak of red hair before something collided into him. He only just managed to stay on his feet, and looked down at the sight below. Ferb gasped as his heart broke at the sight of his little brother sobbing in a ball at his feet.<p>

Gently, Ferb picked up his brother and looked up to see his parents rounding the corner. They stopped when they saw him. Linda opened her mouth to say something, but Ferb gave her a look that clearly said "It's ok, I've got him." She gave a small nod as his father put a hand on her shoulder. They both left in the direction they came, carrying on a conversation lost to Ferb. His attention was on his brother in his arms, eyes squeezed shut, and still shaking from his sobs.

"F-F-Fe-rb-b," Phineas sobbed as Ferb made is way up the stairs. Looking down at him, Ferb decided to let down his defenses and began to console his little brother.

"Shh," he murmured, "I'm right here, Phin." Ferb made it to their room, and sat down on his bed as his brother began to speak more.

"C-Come Ba-ack," he cried.

Ferb held his brother tighter and murmured, "Shh, I'm here Phin, I never left." Phineas continued to sob and mumble feeble words, and Ferb continued to murmur the best comforts he was capable of. Eventually, Phineas' breathing stopped hitching and his sobs subsided to sniffs. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at who was holding him.

"F-Ferb?" he blinked, shocked.

"Yes, Phineas, It's me."

"But- But you… _died_! I saw you disappear!" Phineas wriggled out of his brother's grip and scrambled to the other end of the bed, backing away. "You left me! And I was alone. In the dark…." He trailed off, still sniffing a little.

"Phin, I think you were having a nightmare." Ferb answered, carefully keeping the saddness and worry he felt out of his voice.

"But, I checked your bed! You were gone!" Phineas insisted.

"I was in the back yard." Ferb answered simply, not knowing what else to say. Phineas sat silently and contemplated this turn of events. He wiped his eyes and sniffed again. Still looking down, he murmured quietly, "So… you're not going to leave me?"

Ferb carefully put a hand on his brother's shoulder and hoped Phineas would believe him, "Never."

Phineas looked into his brothers eyes, and apparently, he did believe Ferb, for then a smile crawled across his face and he leaped at his brother, giving him the biggest hug he could muster. He hoped Ferb got the message.

Ferb did. With a small smile on his face, he returned the hug and replied, "I love you too, Phineas."

* * *

><p><em>so then, that's it! what did you think? good? bad? terrible? this is my first story, so I will welcome anything you wish to say.<em>


End file.
